


Hiro & Tadashi

by pugas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Completely lost..., Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada are Not Related, LET THEM LOOOOOOOOOVE!!, M/M, Mindless Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Poor Hiro, Slice of Life, Sorry Not Sorry, daily life, decided to change it to no necessary plot, for those of you that needs a bit of cheering up in life., hiros a midget, painfully slow progression of our OTP, ship hard, ship so goddamn hard, sort of an attempt at tsundere? idk, tadashis still hot af, well its my OTP anyways, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugas/pseuds/pugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new guy in town and Hiro isn't handling it too well.</p><p>*edit: Throughout his life, Tadashi constantly traveled with his father due to his work tendencies. But now as they decided to finally settle down in San Fransokyo, Tadashi begins his new life in his new school and made new friends, especially with the bundle of cuteness named Hiro.</p><p>Now begins the quirky life of Hiro & Tadashi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm not cute

**Author's Note:**

> orz orz orz orz orz orz
> 
> jk
> 
> idk enjoy

"Class, please give a warm welcome to your new classmate, Tadashi Takachiho."

Whispers of excitement filled the room as the girls were more than happy to give a warm welcome to the new hottie. Broad shoulders, amber brown eyes, and a smile that could kill anyone. The boys.... were split. Some were eager to make a new friend, others were groaning as there would be more competition in hopes of getting a new girlfriend.

"So.." the teacher gestured towards the class, "Mr. Takachiho, anything you'd like to tell the class? Give a little icebreaker information?"

Tadashi scanned the room before starting his mini speech. "Well.. uh.. I moved here to San Fransokyo from New York. My stay here is indeterminate as my dads just here on a business trip."

The girls in the room let out a sigh of disappointment.

Tadashi's life was rough. His mother had died when Tadashi was young. To drown out the sorrows and loneliness, his father spent extra hours at his work place. Doing so, he excelled greatly at his work but it meant traveling a lot. His father was an important asset to the company so where the company goes, his father would follow. Tadashi learned to not attach himself to anybody. He never knew when he was going to up and out. It wasn't a struggle to make friends. That was his finest quality. He could strike up a conversation easily and it would last for hours. It was a struggle however to keep them. Besides, he never really met anyone worth staying for. The friends he met were kind.. sincere.. and maybe funny, but Tadashi could never connect with them on a personal level. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't his fault. It certainly wasn't his dads. It was just unfortunate.

Tadashi bowed to the class and smiled, "I'll be in your care." The girls swooned as the smile struck their hearts.

The teacher pointed towards an empty seat for Tadashi to settle in. Sitting next to it was a boy with the wildest hair. The small boy had his face flat on the desk with arms crossed around his head. The closer Tadashi got, the louder the snores became. Amused by the view, a small chuckle escaped his lips. Settling down into his new seat, the teacher stared intensely at the boy next to Tadashi.

"Mr. Hamada?"

No response.

"MR. HAMADA." The boy grunted in response, notifying the teacher that he was indeed alive.

Giving up, the teacher proceeded to go on with his lesson. Tadashi examined the board, looking over the notes the teacher jotted down. He decided to tune him out. He was pretty sure he already knew everything. Years of traveling and isolating himself, he picked up books and decided to immerse himself in it. It was the easiest way to be unsociable and stay away from attachment with new friends.

He wanted to take out a book from his backpack to read but he felt it might be rude seeing as he was already ignoring the lesson. He decided to look around the classroom to examine his new classmates. Nobody in particular really popped to him. Everybody was paying attention to the teacher like a regular student would. Except for that one kid, sitting between the windows and Tadashi.

The kid was small. Like seriously small, probably barely reached 5 feet. Tadashi was almost certain that everybody in this class was the same age. Maybe the kid skipped a couple of grades? If he did, that would mean he was probably a genius. Tadashi beamed brightly. He's never met anyone that could match him intellectually. If he hadn't been traveling so often with his father, he himself could've skipped a couple of grades.

...

Right... his fathers travel tendencies. Sighing to himself, he reminded himself to not get attached.

The ringing of the bell that signals the period was over broke Tadashis gaze on the little kid. He looked around to see people getting up and exiting the room. Thinking off the top of his head, he remembered that this period was lunch.

Schools in San Fransokyo worked differently from New York. In San Fransokyo, the kids were stuck together the entire day. They share the same homerooms, same classes, and same lunch. It was a way to promote a friendly environment as it was easier to make friends.

But Tadashi wasn't hungry. His schedule called for an earlier lunch and he really wasn't in the mood. The only people left in the room were Tadashi, the still sleeping kid, and the four people approaching Tadashi.

A beautiful blonde with lightly tanned skin and bright green eyes greeted him. "Hello."

Tadashi smiled and gave a small wave, "Hello." He wanted to be unsociable but he didn't want to be rude.

"My names Honey Lemon and this here is Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi. Your name is Tadashi right?" Honey Lemon moved her hand around, associating each name with each person.

The woman named Gogo looked a bit Korean. She gave off sort of a tough big sister vibe. She had scruffy black hair with streaks of violet and rectangular brown eyes. Popping her bubble gum and crossing her arms, she looked extremely uninterested in learning who Tadashi is.

Fred looked tall and scrawny. He kind of reminded Tadashi of shaggy from scooby doo. His clothes were baggy and looked unkept. He was someone you would avoid by crossing the street if you ever sighted him in the same road. But despite all that, he looked energetic, positive, and inviting.

Tadashi had to look up to see Wasabi. He was a large, burly man. Like seriously brolic. He had smooth dreadlocks, rugged beard, large circular brown eyes, and a dark complexion. Regardless of his big stature, Tadashi couldn't help but feel he had somewhat of a soft nature. It made him chuckle. It was humorous to see someone so big and brawny be soft and cuddly.

"Something **funny**?" Gogo popped her bubble gum with the same uninterested expression. Before Tadashi could explain himself, Gogo tugged at Honey Lemon and murmured, "C'mon Honey. I'm hungry, let's go to the lunchroom and get somethin'." Being pulled along Gogos will, Honey Lemon looked behind her shoulder, "Wait here guys! We'll get something for all of you! You too Tadashi!"

Tadashi gave a slight wave and a smile to gesture thanks. He turned back to Fred and Wasabi and mentally sighed. This wasn't what he wanted to do. He just wanted to read a good book and avoid any social life.

"SO, you came from New York, huh?" Wasabi grabbed a chair, pulled it towards Tadashi's desk and got comfortable. "How's your life so far in San Fransokyo?"

"Uhh... not too bad. I only dropped in about a week or so ago so I haven't really done much." Tadashi rubbed the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable.

He looked over to his left side to see Fred sitting at the desk in front of the sleeping boy. He was picking at the messy black hair, digging around as if he was looking for treasure. Looking back at Wasabi he raised an eyebrow and nodded towards them, "Is he alright?"

Wasabi looked at the sleeping boy and shrugged unamused. "Eh, don't worry about him. He's the epitome of unsociable." Tadashi chuckled under his breath. That's what he wanted to be right now. "He's cold at first but once you get to know him he can be a sweet guy."

"Did he skip a couple of grades? He looks pretty young compared to the rest of us."

Wasabi snickered at his question. Tadashi looked at him confused. "You should ask him that once he wakes up." Fred furrowed his eyebrows at Wasabi in hopes of looking disappointed but the smile he made says otherwise. Before Tadashi could question what seems to be their inside joke, Honey Lemon slammed the door open and shouted, "WE'RE _BAAAAACK~!_ "

Honey Lemon and Gogo went around passing the sandwiches they bought from the cafeteria. The boys thanked them and ate them graciously. Tadashi reached for his wallet, looking to repay them back but Honey Lemon stopped him. "It'll be our treat ok? Take it as a sign for all of our friendship." Tadashi thanked them once again and reminded himself to treat them once he had a chance.

Gogo headed over to the still sleeping boy and dropped him a bag of gummy bears. Poking and prodding at his body, the boy grunted and swatted her hand away. "Hiro, if you don't wake up I'm gonna eat all those gummy bears." Hiro grumbled, straightened up, and threw his head back, "Please don't eat my bearies."

Tadashi stared at the scene, bewildered. ' **Bearies** '. That was so adorable. He covered his mouth and chuckled.

Hiro froze at the sound of laughter. He turned to his right and blushed from the bottom up. Realizing what he just said Hiro stammered, "W-who's he?"

Tadashi finally got a good look of Hiro. He was slender, fair skin, extremely messy black hair, big brown eyes, and a slight gap between his teeth. His small stature was so cute, almost like a new born puppy. Wasabi gave Tadashi a slight nudge on his forearm. He nodded towards Hiro, gesturing to introduce himself.

"Uhh... hi. My name's Tadashi Takachiho." He stretched out his arm and left his hand open in hopes of getting a handshake.

Reluctant to reciprocate, Hiro regained his composure and looked up at Tadashi from beneath eyes. Putting on a tough and cold front, Hiro reached out and clasped onto Tadashis hands gently. "My name's Hiro Hamada..."

Shaking hands, Tadashi smiled and joked, "You have a gap between your teeth. It's really cute." The group of friends gasped and the grip on Tadashis hand tightened to the point where he winced in pain. Tadashi looked around confused then looked at Hiro. Hiro was turning bright red out of embarrassment.

" _S-SHUT UP!_ I'm not even... c-cute."

Honey Lemon rushed over to Hiros side, rubbed his shoulders, and cooed, "Awww, our baby Hiro is red from being embarrassed."

" _I-I'M NOT EMBARRASSED. I'M RED CAUSE I-I'M M-MAD._ " The pain in Tadashis hand became unbearable. The redder Hiro got, the tighter his grip.

"Sweetie, let go of Tadashi's hand. You're hurting him." Hiro quickly released his grip and grabbed his gummy bears to run out of the room. Before he could shut the door closed, Hiro looked back at the group on the verge of tears and lied, "I **HATE** YOU GUYS."

Tadashi was stunned. He looked around hoping for some sort of answer but to no avail.

"Don't worry about it." Honey Lemon gently put a hand on Tadashis shoulder to reassure he did nothing wrong. "He's like that."

"You should see the first time Hiro met Gogo. She purposely made him embarrassed day to day." Fred turned towards Gogo and raised an eyebrow.

Gogo shrugged and popped her bubble gum, "Hey, it was fun. And don't try to pin the blame on me. I saw all of you guys giggling like school girls behind the scenes."

Tadashi felt bad. He didn't mean to make Hiro run off the way he did. He furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. He never made anybody mad, he was a pleaser.

Wasabi saw the irritation on Tadashis face and punched him lightly on the forearm once more. "Hey... like we said, don't worry about it. He's like this all the time. It's fun once you get to know him. It actually turned into a game for us; to see who can get the best reaction out of him."

"Still.. we just met. I feel like we just got off on the wrong foot." Tadashi sighed in frustration. The bells rang to signal lunch was over and the students began to pile into the class. The teacher followed right behind them and placed his papers onto his podium. "Alright class, settle down into your seats."

Wasabi returned the chair to it's proper desk, and leaned on Tadashis desk to say one last thing. "Remember to ask him about the 'skipping a couple of grades' thing. But make sure to say it with all of us there." Wasabi winked, patted his shoulders, and dashed back to his seat.

Tadashi could feel an odd premonition that came with the question.

Hiro walked into the room and laid his eyes on Tadashi. Blushing at the sight of him, Hiro puffed his cheeks and stomped back to his seat. But with Hiro's small stature it looked like a kid throwing a tantrum, unable to get his way and saying its not fair. Tadashi could only look amused as his eyes followed Hiros every move. This was the most adorable thing he has ever seen.

Settling himself onto his seat, Hiro threw his arms and face onto the desk, readjusting himself to the same position he was in last period.

Tadashi chuckled as he heard Hiro grumble, "I'm not cute..." Hiro quickly turned his head at the sound of laughter and glared at Tadashi. Tadashi clenched his teeth and bit his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. He smiled and gave a small wave of hello only to be shot at with Hiros tongue sticking out. Hiro turned to face the window trying his best to hide his embarrassment.

He liked this Hiro kid. He stared at the back of Hiros head and smiled, hoping his stay in San Fransokyo would be permanent.


	2. desserts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> master-procrastinator blahblahblah  
> honestly i like this story cause isnt it just cute? wish i had a tadashi
> 
> anyways schools tomorrow and itsn ot like i want to do my school work so.. tahdah

"I'm home."

Closing the door behind him, Tadashi shuffled out of his shoes and neatly placed it on the empty shoe rack. Standing still and sighing from the long day he just had, he stared at the long aisle ahead of him. Realizing he was home alone, yet again, Tadashi entered his bedroom and flung his bag on the floor. Tadashi fell backwards onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He wasn't certain of what to do. Should he go around and explore the new city or should he just stay home? Tadashi knew that if he journeyed and find something that interested him it would making leaving this city a lot harder. Exhaling a puff of air, Tadashi picked himself off his bed and decided to surf the web. Turning on his computer he felt a small buzz in his pant pocket. Squirming through his pocket, Tadashi grabbed the device that was blinking fluorescent light signaling that he had received a text message from his dad. Well, it had to be his dad. Not like he had any friends to be texting in the first place.

'No need to cook. I bought some food. Be back in 10.'

Not feeling the need to message back, Tadashi looked at the brightly lit monitor and went on random websites. With a dull expression and a fist that pressed against his cheek to prop him up, this represented the daily life of Tadashi Takachiho. Refusing to make friends and having any social life all he could do was spend hours on the internet and do absolutely nothing productive. Going to school, going home, sometimes to his dad, sometimes alone, surfing the web, maybe read a few books, then fall asleep. It was repetitive and boring but making short relationships with friends would only break his heart. Thinking back to the boy he met today, Hiro, he smiled. He was exceptionally cute, petite, and it was fun to just think of him. His reminiscing on the day was cut short by his dads shout, "I'm home!"

Feeling famished, Tadashi shut off his monitor and steadily rushed towards the kitchen. "Welcome home, Dad." As they exchanged greetings and smiles, they both seated themselves at the dining table and unpacked their dinner. The room was quiet and hushed until the clattering of chopsticks hitting plates broke the silence. Tadashi looked up to see his father staring at him.

"Dad..?"

"Do you.. like this place so far?"

Dropping his own utensils he replied, "Yeah. It's fine. It's quite beautiful actually."

"Well.. do you like it enough to want to.. stay?" His father looked at Tadashi nervously.

"Dad please, I'm fine with anywhere. I'm nothing but adaptable."

"I've been thinking a lot and.. I feel like it's time we permanently settled down." His father took a slight pause before continuing to stammer his next sentence, "If-if that's what you want."

Tadashi chuckled at the nervous state his father was in. "I would love to, Dad. But what bought this on?"

His father looked at Tadashi with guilt and remorse, "You've been following all of my selfish whims for more than ten years.. you never had a chance to be an actual boy. I just want to say I'm sorry."

Tadashi placed a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. "It's not just you, we both needed it."

Exchanging expressions of gratitude, the two continued their dinner in comfortable silence until Tadashi remembered something. "Actually, Dad. Do you mind if I stay out late tonight? Now that we've decided on living here, I want to explore the city." Nodding in approval, Tadashi quickly finished his dinner and dressed himself in sweats and a plain tee. As he exited the house, he stood in front of his door and took in the scenery. This was going to be his permanent home.

 

* * *

 

Walking around for nearly half an hour, Tadashi saw nothing out of the ordinary. Having travelled nearly around the world, he had seen everything glamorous and everything dull. But it was no matter for Tadashi, he was just glad to finally be settling down. Maybe he could actually start making friends now. It'd even be fine if he didn't. Having lived alone with his father in solitude for so many years, being alone for a few more didn't mean much.

Exploring for a few more minutes, Tadashi saw a familiar figure just ahead of him at the end of the block. It was a tiny little kid fixing the cute little chalkboard signs a cafe would have. 'Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe' it read. What a peculiar name. Inching closer at the little waiter boy, Tadashi chuckled at the realization of who it was. Bending over and brushing his lips lightly on his ear, Tadashi cooed, "Hello."

Slapping his ear as if swatting a fly Hiro jumped back, face flushed in red. "W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?!" Oh.. This was gonna be fun.

"That uniform looks great on you." Tadashi teased. Hiro was dressed in a white peter pan collar shirt covered by a black vest and a tiny little bowtie to match his tiny little stature.

Feeling flustered and troubled, Hiro garbled out an incoherent sentence that contained too many 'ohs' and 'ahs'. Laughing at the clearly frustrated boy, Tadashi nearly keeled over at the sight.

" _SHUT UP!_ " Hiro stormed into the cafe and Tadashi followed suit. Hearing footsteps behind him, Hiro twirled around, placing his hands on his hips and frowned at Tadashi. Biting down on his cheeks and covering his mouth with one hand in an attempt to hold back his laughter, Tadashi knew he meant harm but the front Hiro was displaying was far too adorable. Oh, how much he just wanted to snuggle up with him like a teddybear.

"HIRO!" Turning his head over his shoulder, Hiro quickly repositioned his hands from his hips to his sides and turned his full body around. "Yes, Aunt Cass?"

Aunt Cass walked on over to Hiro, towering over his tiny stature, and shot him a glare. "What are you doing to this poor young man? Show him to a seat." Dejected and feeling blue, Hiro put on a kind mannered facade and showed Tadashi to his seat.

"What do you want?" Hiro flipped open a small notebook and whipped out a pen.

"Not the right type of tone for a lovely customer such as myself, don't you think?" Tadashi placed an elbow on the table, holding his chin by his palm. Honestly he felt bad. But this was the most interaction he has ever had with another person. Another fun.. cute person. Plus, he was usually the pleaser, but this time he was hoping to be pleased. Remembering back to what Wasabi said about making this into a game, Tadashi now fully understood. This was extremely amusing.

Feeling the wrath of Aunt Cass behind the counter, Hiro mumbled, "I-I'm sorry... What would you like?"

Already full from the heavy dinner he just had with his father, Tadashi was in a mood for dessert. "What kind of sweets do you guys have?"

Hiros mood suddenly beamed and brightened at the sound of the word 'sweets'. Gasping and getting a little too excited Hiro squealed, " _The pies are really good! But so are the cheesecakes. Actually all of them are! But mostly the pies. AND CHEESECAKES._ " Realizing what he just did Hiro blushed, hiding behind the small notebook and pen and continued in a mouse-like voice, " _..pie...?_ "

Maintaining his calm composure Tadashi responded, "A piece of pie and cheesecake would be nice."

Hiro nodded and took his leave, disappearing into the back of the cafe. As soon as he disappeared from sight Tadashi released a breathe of air that was supposed to be a laugh but was long overdue. Tadashi toyed around with his phone while waiting for the desserts to come. Footsteps and clattering made him look up and catch sight of the most beautiful desserts he had ever seen. Placing down the desserts and utensils, Aunt Cass apologized, "Sorry for the little squirt. He's always been a bit mood-swingy."

"Please enjoy." Aunt Cass smiled and took her leave.

"Wait!" Turning back to Tadashi, she waited for a response. "Actually.. this cheesecake was meant to be for Hiro. He seemed like he really liked it when he was giving me his 'pie and cheesecake rant'." Aunt Cass stared wide eyed and snorted. Taking the plate of cheesecake with her she motioned for him to wait, "Handsome and loveable. I love it!" Taking the cheesecake to the back of the cafe, Aunt Cass came back out empty handed and winked at Tadashi. Not long afterwards, Hiro came back out, holding onto the cheesecake with two hands and staring intensely at it. Making his way to Tadashis table, he sat across from him and looked up with the most endearing puppy eyes and softly spoke, "I can really have this?"

Uncertain on how to act, Tadashi just smiled and nodded.

Happiness washed over his face as he took a fork and dug in. Brushing the tip of the fork that held a piece of cheesecake on his mouth Hiro hesitated before he voraciously devoured it. Feelings of bliss and satisfaction surged through his body as the taste of cheesecake mingled in his mouth. Clenching onto his fork, Hiro stabbed at the cheesecake for another piece and shoved it in his mouth.

Tadashi could only stare at Hiro in amazement. He has never ever seen anybody eat a cheesecake with such passion and frankly it was hilarious. Entranced by the view of Hiro indulging the cheesecake, the words 'so cute' escaped Tadashis lip unintentionally. Without both of them realizing, they finished their desserts in quietude.

Watching Hiro take his last bite of cheesecake, he slid his piece of pie over to the center of the table and offered it, "Care to share?"

Hiro beamed up at Tadashi. " _REALLY?!_ "

The night went by fast. They didn't talk much but Tadashi felt like they truly connected. Preparing to take his leave, Tadashi turned back towards the door of the cafe to be bowed by Hiro. "Thank you so much for coming!"

Bowing in response of gratitude, Tadashi turned and left only to be stopped by a small tug. Turning his head over his shoulder, his eyes followed the hand only to see Hiro blushing erratically while looking down.

"Please come again.. okay..?"

Pretending to not notice his presence, Tadashi jokingly said, "Ah... it's just the wind."

His clutch on Tadashis shirt became a death grip as his entire body turned red. Stomping back to the cafe, Tadashi couldn't help but to laugh.

"Hiro!" Tadashi called out making Hiro turn around. "Lets have some cake together again. My treat."

Attempting to hide his smile, Hiro furrowed his eyes and stuck out his tongue. Tadashi gave one last wave of goodbye before heading off.

"How cute."


	3. cookies and moods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friend got promposaled today!  
> so happy for her <3
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5zLwEgwtKHg

"Whatcha doin' up so late squirt?"

Aunt Cass had just finished closing up her cafe with absolutely no help from Hiro. With intentions of grounding him, she hovered over her little nephew that was wreaking havoc in her kitchen, causing it to look like a war zone. Bits and pieces of egg shells here and there, a mountain of flour dumped on the floor, and a little boy with the most dreadful look on his face; it was truly a lovely sight.

Hiro unknowingly ignored her and continued to make destruction. Messily cracking eggs into the bowl filled with what looks like dark matter while turning on the electric whisk on high power, Hiro circled the bowl mixing the contents only for it to be splattered everywhere. The disgusting dark matter looking goop spat onto Hiros stern unmoving face and basically everywhere within its radius. Figuring out his intentions, Aunt Cass smirked. "I'm guessing you took my advice? Well whatever, just clean up your mess. Cause I sure as hell ain't doin’ it."

* * *

 

"I didn't think it was possible for him to look even _more_  tired."

Already a week into his new school, Tadashi’s stomach still wasn't adjusted to his way too early lunch period. Nonetheless, Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi were already at the cafeteria buying everybody's share of lunch. Tadashi wondered what got Hiro into such a state as he stared blankly at him lying on his desk and Gogo sitting on the seat in front of Hiro with her legs propped up on the desk in front of Tadashi. Quietly watching Gogo poke and prod at his dead body, Tadashi broke the silence, "Maybe he overworked himself at the cafe?"

Gogo shot Tadashi a stare and proceeded to laugh. "That's so cute. You actually think he works."

Tadashi was confused. He's been at the cafe every night this week and it didn't seem like Hiro didn't work. Although it's not like he could put up much of an argument, since all Hiro ever does when Tadashi visits is eat cake.

"So I heard you've been getting pretty chummy with this bundle of  _joy_." Ruffling Hiros messy hair, Gogo sarcastically emphasized the word 'joy' with just a hint of bittersweetness. Tadashi raised an eyebrow in confusion making her continue her sentence, "And I say it with love."

Feeling as if she mistook his confusion, Tadashi clarified, "Sure... but how exactly did you know I’m getting 'chummy' with him."

"We stalked you." Gogo had said it with the blankest, sternest expression as if she had done this multiple times and that honestly creeped out Tadashi.

"W-W-What?!"

"Yup."

"Wait.." Tadashi’s worries deepened and his creep alert heightened. "Who's ' _WE_ '?"

Just then the door slammed open revealing Honey Lemon, Fred, and Wasabi. Holding up the bag of sandwiches, Honey Lemon happily shouted, “ _WE’RE BACK~!_ ”

“We.” Gogo pointed at the group of three huddled at the door with her thumb and popped her bubble gum.

Tadashi gaped at them silently as the three walked towards him. Honey Lemon reached inside the bag trying to sort out everybodys share of lunch. “Ok guys, Fred got the pork, Wasabi got the chicken, Hiro, duh, gummy bears, G-”.

“You guys  _stalked_  me?” Tadashi interrupted.

Almost immediately, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred stepped onto their toes and swiftly turned around, dashing towards the door and said their final words. “ _Ok… bye…_ ”

Gogo chuckled at their reaction while Tadashi could only continue to stare, dumbfounded. Tadashi honestly wasn’t sure how to react other than to feel confused and just a bit disturbed. He had so many questions he wanted to bombard Gogo with but he was too afraid of the answers, especially if they were even creepier than what he had just found out. Realizing the tension building up between his eyes Gogo reassured him, “We didn’t  _really_  stalk you. You just happened to be there.”

Tadashi’s creep alert gradually lowered but his curiosity piqued; there were still some questions that needed to be answered.

“Look, we just walked into the cafe and saw you guys. We didn’t think to say hi cause you two looked nauseatingly happy, _ugh_.” Gogo pursed her lips and shivered as if something disturbing touched her.

“Oh..” That wasn’t too bad. Tadashi expected worse, like mad stalker with a curious hat that shadows your eyes and possibly a long dark coat worse. “And you guys were just… watching?”

Gogo pursed her lips once more and raised both her eyebrows, “Yup.. all the way to the spoon feeding.” Tadashi furrowed his brows in confusion, “We didn’t spoon feed..?”

Flailing her arms in the air, Gogo sneered, “Well with all that mushy-gushy crap goin’ on, you guys might as well have.”

Their conversation was cut as Hiro was slightly shaking and gave off a weak grunt, slowly rising up from his slumber. With a crouched back and drool running off his chin, Hiro stared straight at Gogo and lazily mumbled, “...ungry…”

“Oh…no.” Gogo froze, horrified at what was to come.

“..Hungry...” Hiro straightened his back, his eyes filled with fire and desire while the rooms atmosphere suddenly turned dark.

“I completely forgot. _Crap_.” Gogo recovered from her frozen state and slowly helped herself up. “W-What..?” Utterly confused by the situation, Tadashi imitated Gogos movements sensing a danger within the air. Hiro stared at the two with murderous eyes filled with intent to kill and hunt. “I’m hungry.”

A small squeak escaped Gogos lips as she grabbed Tadashi’s arm and dragged him out of the room. Looking over his shoulders, Tadashi’s confusion suddenly turned into fear. Hiro was hysterically chasing after the two, mumbling something incoherent but Tadashi was sure the words were meant to damned them.

Gogo still tightly grasping onto Tadashi’s arm, despairingly shouted for Honey Lemon begging to save her life. Pushing and shoving their way through the halls with teachers shouting to not run, Gogo and Tadashi skidded against the floor, turning the corner. Their run came to a halt as they head-bumped into the body of Wasabi. Hiro followed suit but was stopped by the hands of Fred and Honey Lemon.

“Sweetie.. remember what we said about you being grumpy.” Honey Lemon popped out a bag of gummy bears and handed it over to Hiro. The ferocious eyes quickly softened and enlightened as he dumped the bag of bearies inside his mouth. “And here, a sandwich, you can’t just eat gummy bears.” Reluctantly taking the sandwich and chowing down on it as well, Tadashi stared flabbergasted at the seemingly innocent boy that was being coddled as a pet.

Just a second ago, he was chasing them down as prey and now he was.. so pure. Tadashi made a note to himself to always carry a bag of gummy bears to avoid the same near death experience.

* * *

 

“Im… sorry.. about what happened today..” Hiro placed the usual cheesecake and apple pie on the table.

Remembering back to what happened just a few hours ago, Tadashi chuckled, “It’s ok. It was just..  _surprising_.” Hiro blushed as he tightly hugged onto the black tray to his chest. “Aunt Cass always says I have wild mood swings.” Pursing his lips and arching both brows, Tadashi thought to himself how extremely true and scary it was.

Hiro sat down to begin their nightly routine. Tadashi would watch as Hiro devour the poor cheesecake and as soon as he was done having his way with it, he would offer his slice of half eaten pie just for him to massacre that as well. But Tadashi noticed something different. There were big dark bags caved under his eyes and bandages wrapped around different fingers.

“Are you okay?” Tadashi brushed his thumb softly along the outline of the eyebags. “You look really tired.” He hated himself for not noticing earlier, but it wasn’t like he could especially when he was being hunted down earlier.

Tadashi could hear Aunt Cass laughing from the distance as she glanced over at their table. Winking at him, she motioned for him to wait and disappeared to the back of the cafe. Heading back out with a plate full of what looked like black rocks, she set it down onto their table and patted Hiro’s shoulder. “Good luck!”

Taking her leave, Tadashi stared at the black chunks of matter that was before him. Hiro blushed a deep crimson red as he slowly slid into the back of his chair. Aunt Cass’s laughed once again, echoing in Hiro’s ears making him hide his face behind his hands.

Feeling as if he made the connections, Tadashi presumed that whatever _this_ was, was probably made by Hiro. “Sooo…”

“Cookies.. They’re cookies.. Or supposed to be anyways” Hiros eyes peeked through the splits of his fingers and stared at Tadashi. “I-I made them for you.. Thats why my fingers are like this.”

Immediately smitten by the blushing Hiro who was oozing cuteness all over the goddamn place, Tadashi thought he might’ve just died from Hiro-overload. “Thank you… I love it.”

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I wonder what happened to Tadashi?” Wasabi questioned as he eyed the empty desk next to Hiro.

“ ** _SHUT UP! I DIDN’T KNOW YOU COULD GET FOOD POISONING FROM COOKIES_**!” Hiro cried out.

 

Honey Lemon, Fred, Gogo, and Wasabi stared at Hiro in confusion as he pouted and threw himself onto his desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actual cannibal shia labeouf
> 
> **good luck tadashi!


	4. well-endowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that this uhh story(?) is gonna just be slice of life/(attempt at) comedy/fluff/no necessary plot/but the painfully slow progression of our OTP cause I'm majorly in denial about dashi and this is just a way for me to cope tbh 
> 
> im sorry for the people that sub'd to this hoping for like an actual plot ;(
> 
> (I'll just make this mindless fluffy life for those of you that needs a little cheering up in life and for myself)*
> 
> also for those of you that follow the gaia & new toy, im have a lot of crap on my life right now so hopefully you guys won't hate me :')? kekeke

**_Gym Class I_ **

The boys, with the exception of Wasabi, were changing in the men's locker room in preparation for their P.E. class when Fred notices something peculiar.

"Why do you always change in the bathroom?" Fred pointed out, gazing quizzically at Wasabi's covered up legs with elevator eyes and proceeded to add, "And why are you always in sweats?"

"Why not?" Wasabi replied as he messily shoved his casual wear into the safety of his locker.

Already in gym shorts but still in the process of changing into his gym shirt, Tadashi looked over and chimed in, "Because it's like 60 degrees." Fully observing the burly man covered in thick fabric from hips to ankle, Tadashi felt if he gaped for just a second more he could literally die from a heat stroke.  "I feel hot just from looking at you."

Wasabi puckered his lips in amusement as an idea clicked in his mind. Leaning against the door to his locker he cunningly joked, "Maybe... I'm hiding a _big dirty_ secret."

Dropping his mouth wide open, Fred forcefully pulls Tadashi by the arm to hunch towards the wall, facing their backs to Wasabi. Engaging in their not-so-secret conversation, Fred placed a hand to a side of his mouth and murmured to Tadashi, "You don't suppose he's... hung like a _horse_?"

Placing both arms over their shoulders, Wasabi leaned his head in between theirs and softly whispered into their ears, " _Neigh_."

Swatting their ears, Tadashi fumbled back bright red in embarrassment as Fred could only shiver in disgust and protested, "Dude.. no."

Howling with laughter at their reactions, Wasabi bent over holding onto his stomach while drying a tear from the corner of his eye. “I’m just screwing with you.” Regaining his composure, Wasabi straightened up and released one last chuckle before he added, “I have a tattoo that runs along the side of my right leg and it’s against school rules so… yeah it’s just easier this way.”

“A tattoo?! Awesome!” Fred gasped in excitement at the sudden revealed mystery but was stopped as he saw something quite wrong. Furrowing his brows, he began to question Wasabi, “... Wait, how come I didn’t know of this?”

Shrugging at his inquiry, Wasabi simply responded, “I don’t know? I don’t particularly like wearing shorts and it’s not really a topic that easily comes up in a conversation.”

“B-B-But.. I’m your best friend!” Fred stammered, heartbroken at the fact he was never once informed of such an ordeal.

It was at this point Tadashi decided to tune them out, as Fred took action to persistently flood Wasabi with questions of sincerity and noting doubts of their friendship while all Wasabi could do was respond with apathetic one word answers and the occasional nonchalant shrug. Chuckling at the quarreling couple, Tadashi gently closed the door to his locker and peeked over at Hiro from the corner of his eye.

Hiro was stumbling around half naked as he struggled to pull the hoodie off the top of his head. Stifling a laugh, Tadashi paved way and lended a helping hand by pulling onto the end and lightly tugged it off. Gasping for a breath of fresh air, Hiro hunched over grabbing onto both of his knees for support and panted, “Thanks… I thought I was gonna die of suffocation."

Staring down at his exposed chest, Tadashi never fully understood the extent of Hiro’s skinniness until now. Inspecting his body from head to toe, he noticed Hiro’s body was slender, petite, and just a tad bit lanky. He wasn’t exactly all skin and bones but still, for a kid the age of fifteen he was probably considered underweight, probably even to the point of malnourished. Thinking back to his previous experiences, Tadashi never really saw Hiro eat much aside from the alarming amount of gummy bears and cakes he chokes down. Now that he thoroughly thought about it, the only time he saw Hiro eat real food was when Honey Lemon got him to eat that sandwich and even then it wasn’t that much.

“Tadashi?” Hiro asked questionably, looking up at the befuddled lost face of Tadashi as Hiro broke his concentration. Realizing he was staring intensely the entire time Tadashi snapped out from his disoriented state and displayed a goofy smile as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Giggling at the sight, Hiro grabbed onto his arm and asserted, “You’re so silly. C’mon let’s leave those two, we’re gonna be late.”

Completely smitten by the sweet melody of his laughter, Tadashi stayed a couple steps back as he was being dragged along by Hiro’s waiflike arm and took another long look at his emaciated body. Pressing his lips and arching his brows, Tadashi drew himself back into his happy mindless state filled with butterflies and flowers and decided that no matter what state Hiro was in, skins and bones or morbidly obese, he would hug the living hell out of him.

 

* * *

**Gym Class II**

“Still can’t get use to looking at you.” Staring at the thick piece of fabric that enveloped around Wasabi’s brawny legs, Fred fanned himself with the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool his temperature down.

“Then stop looking.” Wasabi challenged, staring him down with pursed lips and an arch of a brow.

Fred puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes as he retorted, “Rude.” But taking his advice anyways, he looked over at Tadashi who had just finished putting on his gym shirt and snapping on a pair of shorts. Looking up and down to fully examine his stature, Fred smirked as the brightest idea popped in his head. Without any hesitation, Fred blurted, “How big is _yours_?”

Taken aback by the sudden confusing and disturbing question, Tadashi stuttered, “W-W-What?”

Grabbing the attention of Wasabi, he slammed his locker shut and winked at the flustered man in red as he slowly emphasized his words, “Are you _well-endowed_?”

“Uhh..I-I don’t know…? I don’t really concern myself with something like that.” Feeling an odd premonition approaching him, Tadashi hurriedly shoved his clothes into his locker to make his hasty escape.

“C’mon Tadashi, don’t be shy.” Fred and Wasabi simultaneously asserted while they quickly closed in on him, trapping him to the walls.

Savagely grabbing onto his arms and pinning them to his back leaving Tadashi open and vulnerable, Wasabi bellowed at Fred to hurriedly take the chance, “Now!”

Stretching back the elastic band of his shorts, both Fred and Wasabi looked down the cave in hopes of finding something comical only to have rays of white and gold blinding their eyes. Stunned by the revelation, they were unable to do anything much less utter a sound. Both of them equally gaped at the monstrosity but shared different emotions. While Fred was happily surprised and equal parts terrified, Wasabi on the other hand fumbled back as images of the behemoth flashed before his eyes. They became nothing more than deers staring straight at headlights as they watched their world steadily turn from a beautiful white light to a dreary oblivion.

Feeling his arms get set free, Tadashi hastily snapped his shorts back onto the proper place and pleaded, “God, you guys really need to set your boundaries straight.”

Wasabi couldn’t quite fathom what he just witnessed. Hand over his forehead while the other was shivering on the wall keeping his balance in check, he openly gaped at Tadashi as he sighed in disappointment and muttered to himself, “Talk about a monster.”

While Fred on the other hand exuded an atmosphere much different and quite opposite to Wasabi’s. Oddly filled with excitement and exhilaration, Fred started to spout inappropriate statements without any second thoughts and nearly keeled over, “Dude, you’re packing the big guns down there. Was it always that big?”

Choosing to ignore the idiots that so nearly tainted and ruined his chastity, Tadashi sighed as he rolled his eyes and slowly paved way to the exit.

Tapping on the quivering man's shoulder, Fred leaned in to Wasabi and whispered, “You don’t suppose…”

“No!..”

Slyly smiling together, Fred and Wasabi high fived one another as they established their seemingly pointless tag team. Quietly making their way over to their new victim, Fred cooed in his ear ever so softly to grab his attention.

"Yeah?"

Recognizing the all too familiar voice, Tadashi stopped in his track and turned his head over his shoulder with an expression full of shock and disturbance.

 

* * *

 

“I wonder what’s taking them so long?”

Honey Lemon and Gogo were leaning on each other side by side as they patiently waited outside for the boys to come out of the locker room in hopes of going to P.E. class together.

From the near distance, the screams of Hiro’s pitiful shaky voice echoed in their ears, “Please! My privates are mine to look at!”

Popping her bubble gum, Gogo calmly answered Honey Lemon, “I don’t even wanna know.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi; i honestly think thats what you guys do in the boys locker room. jus sayin
> 
> *again this is just mindless fluff for those who needs cheering up in life and it definitely cheered me up soo.. im sorry if it didnt for you but its what i decided to do 
> 
> #sorrynotsorry!
> 
> hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> KudoS <3
> 
> kudos to YOU guys for reading my pieces of poop. sigh.


End file.
